The present invention relates generally to apparatus for sewing and more particularly to a double hem apparatus and method for forming a double hem in a continuous textile web.
Despite extensive developments in the field of sewing apparatus, there remains a need for an apparatus which can form a double hem in a continuous textile web in a rapid and cost effective manner to facilitate securing the double hem with a single row of stitches.